


Momentary

by vayleen



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-18
Updated: 2006-02-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vayleen/pseuds/vayleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why can't I make you happy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momentary

“Lie flat like this,” Seiya said, and he demonstrated by hopping gracefully onto the peak of the small cabin roof and lying flat. He grinned down at Usagi, who was clinging to the clay shingles as though her life depended on the strength of her fingers. She gave him a murderous glare. He should know the precariousness of climbing with super-long hair, the jackass!

“Show off,” she hissed through clenched teeth.

“Come now, Odango,” Seiya said as he hopped back up to assist her. Without so much as a “Okay” he had a firm grip under her shoulders and suddenly Usagi found herself balanced on her knees of the cabin roof, arms tightly wound around the shoulders of a certain, arrogant superstar. 

“There, see? Easy as pie,” he whispered into her hair, simultaneously unfreezing the fear mode and bringing the closeness of their position to the surface of Usagi’s mind. She almost pushed him away before it occurred to her that pushing anyone off a roof was a bad idea. So she gently pulled away instead, going back to the familiar shingle-holding plan to keep herself from falling.

“Now lie flat, Odango,” Seiya said. He did just that by lying so that the top of his head rested right at the peak of the roof.

“Easy for you to say,” Usagi said as she shakily tried to mimic his position next to him. Seiya noticed her shaking and reached to help steady her as she gingerly leaned back beside him.

“Oh, Seiya-kun...” Usagi whispered breathlessly at the sight before her. From their position on the tiny roof it was almost as though they were floating in the sky. Before them was a crystal clear sea of stars, especially out there in the wilderness and away from the streets of Tokyo. Without the street lights to hinder them, the colors of the stars were vibrant; colors like blue, red, yellow and white. Usagi’s face lit up in wonder and delight.

Seiya involuntarily shuddered at the sound of his name so breathless on her lips. He turned to study her face, which was totally distracted by the starlight.

“It’s so beautiful, Seiya-kun!”

“Yeah... beautiful,” he whispered back.

Sitting under the stars, Usagi felt herself relax. She was tired from the battle earlier that day and the weariness settled over her, though not unpleasantly as it normally did. Instead she felt peaceful, as though the pure light of the stars was cleansing her, clearing her mind of distractions...

_Usako._

Usagi breathed in sharply. The sound of Mamoru’s voice in her head was like a sudden splash of cold water. It shook her reverie away. Suddenly she missed him with such a wild fervor that she believed her body would sprout real wings and she would fly to the United States that very instant.

“Mamo-chan...” she whispered at the sky. Two tears trickled down her cheeks.

Seiya eyes became sharp and he scowled. _Why can’t I make you stop thinking about him? Just for a minute, a second... I don’t care. A moment even. I don’t care._ The constant presence of an unseen rival frustrated Seiya, especially one who was hurting Usagi this badly. _Stop hurting her at least. Do *something*,_ Seiya mentally projected to his rival. What kind of guy would be stupid enough to run out on someone so open and kind? And at the same time, someone who could engage in a rather invigorating round of word quips?

Seiya felt like he would give almost anything for Usagi to love him. Sometimes he knew that only his pride was keeping him from just proclaiming himself to her, knowing that Mamoru was the lucky bastard who held that place in her heart. He didn’t want to say anything until he knew she felt the same way.

“Can’t you stop thinking about being sad for one night with me, Usa-chan?” Seiya asked while he brushed a tear from her cheek with his index finger.

Usagi kept her eyes to the stars. She couldn’t shake the desperate feeling that Mamoru needed her and that she had to reach him, but couldn’t. There was a barrier that a magical plane ticket wouldn’t solve. And yet... if Mamoru needed her so much why didn’t he try and reach her instead of leaving her to go crazy and to hear his voice in her head?

Usagi turned towards Seiya, who had stopped brushing tears from her cheeks in order to twist a lock of her hair between his fingers. He looked up from his hand to her face and their eyes met. He gave her a quirky smile and tugged a little on her hair, making Usagi giggle and give him a half-hearted punch him the shoulder.

“Are you going to rescue me from my misery, mister faint-in-a-time-of-crisis?” Usagi taunted. 

“That was pretty wild today, huh?”

“And you would know because...?”

“Come on! I didn’t sleep through the *entire* thing! I did see the monster...”

“Really? I thought you fainted because you’re a wuss.”

Seiya glared at her. “I don’t think it would be wise to tease someone into a tickle fight on top of building, Odango.”

“You wouldn’t dare!”

“Oh, wouldn’t I?”

Usagi started to shriek as Seiya tickled her ribs so he had to cover her mouth quickly before she woke up the entire camp ground. “Shush, Odango! People are sleeping.”

“Mmmfph!” Usagi nodded.

Seiya released her mouth but he settled his arm around her shoulders rather than pulling away.

“Don’t touch me,” Usagi muttered sleepily, but she didn’t pull away.

Seiya smiled down at her sleeping form as she settled on his shoulder. He leaned in and kissed her forehead when he knew that he could get away with it. “See?” he whispered. “I can at least keep you from being sad, Usa-chan.” Then he caught another lock of blonde hair with the hand wrapped around her shoulders and returned to watching the stars.


End file.
